


100 Words: Doctor Who

by Quaggy



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7472001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quaggy/pseuds/Quaggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles of exactly 100 words, written from a variety of prompts. Mainly involving Martha Jones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Typical Moment in the Milligan-Jones Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: August 28, 2009  
> Prompt: "Martha Jones - alien medical technology"  
> Word Count: 100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked that Martha got her happy ending. I just wasn't expecting that _The End of Time_ would completely change her happy ending a few months after I wrote this.

"You know what I hate about alien medical technology, Tom?"

"It renders years of medical training moot?"

"I wish! No, it's the fact that it's all rubbish!"

"It can't be that bad, Martha. Can it?"

"Do you remember that whirly thing Jack found? Took me three days just to figure out it's for the elimination of cerumen from the pinna. Nothing excessive or impacted, mind you, and apparently it's bad for the external auditory canal."

"Wait, you mean...?"

"It's an ear wax remover. And not even a good one."

"Think I'll stick with my terrestrial medicine, thanks."

"Wish I could."


	2. Silly Putty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: August 28, 2009  
> Prompt: "Tenth Doctor, Silly Putty"  
> Word Count: 100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this with Martha in mind as the companion, but I think it works no matter who you choose.

"Let me get this straight. You've travelled though time."

"Yep."

"Seen thousands and thousands of advanced civilizations."

"Right-o"

"And your favorite invention still is–"

"Silly putty! The most brilliant mistake ever invented!

"–silly putty. You serious?"

"Of course, I'm serious. Never leave the Tardis without it."

"But it's a toy."

"Yes. Yes, that it is."

"It has no useful properties."

"Not true. It's a fairly good adhesive."

"I've never seen you use it."

"Well, it helps to be prepared. One never knows and all that."

"But it's _silly putty_!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want to play with it?"

"Please."


	3. The Fundamental Difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: February 16, 2010  
> Prompt: "Rose, Martha - unexpected"  
> Word Count: 100

From the very beginning, he knew that Martha was fundamentally different from Rose. She would never be able to become an extension of himself the way that Rose had. Martha's inner strength was deeply rooted and it gave her the drive to always follow her own path. He liked that. He wouldn't have to worry about another painful parting with a companion who wasn't yet ready to let go. No, Martha would chose when to say good-bye and be able to walk away with her head held high.

What he didn't expect was how much it hurt when she did.


	4. Martha, Martha, Thou Art Anxious And Troubled About Many Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted: June 2, 2013  
> Word Count: 100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This popped into my head without the slightest bit of prompting. Set after the Season/Series 4 finale, but well before before _Children of Earth_.

She worries about her family. She always has. Always will. She can’t help it. But her family has grown so much larger since she first met the Doctor.  
  
She worries about Tom. He’s joined another humanitarian relief mission and she can’t go with him this time. He said that he was going to take a year or two off after Kenya, but it’s Afghanistan and they need paediatricians like him. She’s proud of him, but she won’t rest easy until he’s safely back with her again.  
  
She worries about Donna and rages at the injustice of it all. But in the end, she knows it doesn’t really matter. Donna is utterly happy. (But she’ll continue to keep watch just in case Donna ever isn’t.)  
  
She worries about Mickey, even though she doesn’t know him that well. He does seem like the sort who can take care of himself, but he also seems like the sort who has a very soft heart.  
  
She worries about Jack. Always. (And there is no way for her to know that the worst is yet to come.)  
  
And sometimes… sometimes she worries about Rose. Because she knows that the Doctor is rubbish as a human.

 


End file.
